Fixing Them
by DoTheseTacosTasteFunnyToYou
Summary: Mackenzie Brower, sister of Ray Brower, witnessed Gordie and Teddy get into a fist fight. She knows that they were friends before, hell, they found her brother. Now she has just one question floating around in her head. What happened and can she fix them? Teddy/OC. Hinted Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Fag!" Teddy Duchamp screamed at his long time friend Gordie Lachance. That did it. That just added to the mess. Gordie turned back around- he had began to walk away- and swung hard at Teddy, striking him in the jaw.  
Teddy stumbled back as the small group of school kids gathered around the two boys. They gasped and cheered screaming things like, "Are you gonna take that shit!?" and "Don't be a Pussy! Hit him back!" I, of course, just watched in awe.  
Teddy swung at Gordie and hit him in the nose, causing a large cracking noise. Blood slipped from Gordie's nose and down his upper lip. It stained his white shirt as it dripped down from his chin and onto it. Teddy swung again. This time he struck him in the stomach. I winced softly as Gordie doubled over in pain.  
Teddy pulled Gordie toward him and kicked kneed him in the balls. Gordie's eyes watered as he fell to the ground. He was done.  
A teacher ran from inside and pulled Gordie off the ground before hauling the two boys off to the office.

It was lunch time the next day. I opened my tin lunchbox and pulled my Here we go again...peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich out of it and unwrapped the foil around it.  
My long time best friend, Victoria, ran to our small lunch table. "Kenz! Did you see the fight between Gordie and Teddy?!"  
"Of course I saw it." I muttered as I pulled the crust from my sandwich.  
"Gordie got his ass kicked!"  
I nodded. "I'm aware."  
We didn't really know Teddy and Gordie much. We knew them because, well, everyone knew them. They had found my brother's dead body...  
"Those boys have changed... Last year, they would've never called one another a fag or even thought of fighting eachother," I said softly.  
"Why do you care?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why shouldn't I care? They were great kids."  
"Bullshit."  
"Bull true." I glared at her.  
"Seriously Kenzie?"  
"Don't call me that. I've told you a thousand times not to call me that." I spat at her as I stood up and grabbed my lunch. I moved to an empty table so that I wouldn't have to look at her face anymore.  
I looked down as I ate my sandwich. I highly despised being alone. It was too awkward. I gave a small sigh as I looked around.  
Someone tapped lightly on my shoulder. I glanced back to see Vern Tessio. Vern? He never talked to me. Why was he-  
"Sorry to bother you, but you're kinda in my seat."  
"Oh. Right." I had seen him sit there before with Teddy, Chris, and Gordie. I got up quickly and collected my trash and started walking away.  
"Wait... You don't have to go." He said suddenly.  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Yeah. Go ahead. I have a feeling that it'll just be Chris and I today," he explained in the sweetest way.  
"Oh. Yeah, I saw that... Gordie didn't look too good afterward. They'll probably be suspended for a few days," I told him as I sat down.  
"Yeah... I'm Vern, by the way, Vern Tessio." He held out a hand.  
I took it happily, "Mackenzie. Mackenzie Brower."  
"Wait, as in the sister of Ray Brower?"  
I stopped a minute and sighed, "Yep. That's me."  
"I'm so sorry..." he responded quickly.  
Here we go again.  
"It's fine. Really. Thank you for finding him."  
His cheeks got a pale pink. "You're welcome."  
"Awww, Verno's got himself a girlfriend," A voice said from behind me. I glanced back behind me to see none other then Chris Chambers standing there in all his glory. He was the youngest and final Chambers. I had kepta picture of him and the other boys from a newspaper article that I had read about them finding my brother. I had always told myself that if I ever met those boys, I'd thank them. "Shut up, Chris." Vern muttered.  
Chris just smirked and sat next to me.  
"You're Mackenzie Brower, correct?" Chris asked.  
I nodded and changed the subject, "You guys are friends with Teddy and Gordie, right?"  
Vern nodded, "Yeah."  
"What was that fight about earlier?"  
Chris and Vern looked at eachother and then back at me.  
"It's kind of a long story," Chris said, his bright blue-green eyes darting around the room.  
"Yeah..." Vern agreed.  
I glanced at the clock. We still had 20 minutes until class, "Well, we have time." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hellur all! I would like to thank you all for the reviews and stuff. XD Everyone seems to want to know why Teddy and Gordie got into the fight and my response to that is wait and see! It's coming soon. Another thing is the fact that the boys never actually reported finding Ray's body, they just reported it with an anonymous phone call. BUT-yes their is a but- remember how they were talking about the police tracing the call? That's what I think should've happened, thus it happened in this story. I hope I cleared everything up for you guys. Anymore questions feel free to ask!

Disclaimer(Forgot to put this last time. Whoops.): All characters and locations belong to Stephen King and Warner Bros. I own nothing except Victoria Summit, Mackenzie Brower and the plot.  
-

"Well, it all started about... how long would you say, Verno?" Chris asked his dark haired friend from across the table.  
"Two, maybe three weeks," Vern said, pausing to think about his answer.  
"Well, it started when we were in our tree house," Chris began, "Teddy and Gordie were just kinds talking... And some how Teddy's dad got mentioned. That's never good. Teddy always defends his dad. Y'know?"  
"No, actually I don't.." I responded, feeling completely confused. "Well, y'know how Teddy's ear is all messed up?" Vern butted in.  
"Yeah, I noticed... I didn't wanna ask though. It's rude," I responded as I glanced back andop forth between them, unsure who was going to talk next. It was awkward for a moment.  
"His dad had a stress disorder from being in the war. When there was a loud noise or sudden flash of light his dad would think he was still at war," Chris said slowly, thinking as he spoke.  
"And one day, Teddy dropped a plate. The plate shattered and made his dad to black out..." Vern began, "Teddy's dad thought that Teddy was a Nazi so he put his ear to the stove and burned it off."  
"Yeah... Then his mom sent his dad to the nut house and people constantly pick on him about it. All of us know by now not to bring dad or we'll get our asses kicked." Chris finished explaining.  
I nodded slowly, seeing where this was going.  
"So Gordie talked shit on Teddy's dad?" I asked so that they wouldn't have to clarify anymore.  
The boys nod, but there's more to this story. I can tell by their facial expressions.  
"What did he say to Teddy?"  
"That the reason he's in the shop classes is because of his looney father's freak out. And it's his dad's fault that Teddy can't see or hear right. It was bad. You should've seen Teddy's face. It's a wonder that he didn't kick Gordie's ass right then," Vern said softly.  
I got quiet. Teddy cares so much about his dad and Gordie knows that, so why screw with him about his dad? I still have so many questions swirling around my head when the bell rings, but three stand out.  
•How do I fix their friendship?  
•How do I fix them?  
•Can I fix these things?  
I thought more about the unfinished story as I walk to class with Chris. As I think, I feel him grab my arm lightly and pull me behind him quickly causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look up.  
"Aw, my brother has a girlfriend!" Richard, known by the school as Eyeball and the second oldest Chambers, said with enthusiasm and thick sarcasm.  
"Shut up, Eyeball," Chris growled at his older brother.  
"And who's gonna make me do that? "  
"Just shut the fuck up." Chris growled again.  
I sighed softly, not wanting to hear another argument or see another fist fight today.  
"Chris, let's just go to class," I beg from behind him. Chris turned back and looked back at me. I could see the hurt and pain in his blue-green eyes, which were like daggers in their own way. It's purely indescribable.  
I sighed and pushed past him and walked to class. I walked alonedown the hallway until I reached my next class, Algebra 1. I take my assigned seat in the back.  
Chris entered soon after me. He set down his books at the desk next to me and gave me a smile. I smiled politely back at him, "So, you ready to tell me the rest of the story?"  
"Well, there's not much more to tell."  
"Oh come on, Chris. There has to be a reason that Gordie said those things about Teddy's dad," I said, a matter of factly.  
"Gordie's never really liked Teddy. He just feels bad for him, I think."  
'Jesus... What an asshole.' I thought to myself as Chris kept talking about something that I cant remember.  
Then it hit me, if I wanted to fix them, I had to go see Teddy and Gordie. I stood up as Chris was in mid-sentence and walked out of the classroom quickly.  
This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Don't yell at me! I know this is REALLY late... I kinda got my kindle taken away and I haven't been able to post... So... Yeah... ._. Blame my parents. Anywhoo, I plan on making this chappie super duper long just to make it up to you guys. :D Enjoyyy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stand By Me or The Body. I only own Mackenzie Brower and Victoria Summit along with the plot. All rights belong to Stephen King and Warner Bros.

I walked slowly down the hallway, Chris trailing behind me. The walk seemed almost infinite. With each small step I took my heart pounded a bit faster.  
Step. Thump. Step. Thump. Thump. Step. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
As I watched ahead of me, the hallway seemed to stretch out farther than it really was in all reality. Maybe it was the fear in the pit of my stomach or the thought that this friendship was resting heavily on my shoulders alone that caused me to think like this. Hell, if I know.  
It seemed like I had been walking for weeks-though I know it was only a matter of minutes. It's like when you're a little kid and your parents tell you that you're going to go somewhere special that afternoon or the next day. The time until that moment seems like forever, and then you finally do that special thing and it goes by so fast because of all the fun you're having. I was hoping that last part wouldn't happen. I wanted it to last... Or did I?  
I stopped in front of the glass door that lead into the small office lobby. I could see him. I could see Teddy. In his hand he held a crumpled up tissue stained with the color of rust. He wiped his still bleeding nose with it as he stared at his hands. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob. It was cold and round, smooth... Just one turn and things would change. I was going to change them. Me.  
He looked up at me through the window and we both stopped. I could feel my heart beating quickly against the inside of my chest. Everything I had wanted to say to him was gone. Everything I ever knew was gone, I'm sure that I couldn't even remember how to breathe.  
I blinked a few times before turning the doorknob slowly. I didn't take my eyes off of his and he didn't take his off of mine. I walked over to the front desk and told them that our math teacher, Miss Hepburn, had to speak to Teddy for a minute. The secretary allowed him to leave for five minutes.  
Teddy stood and exited the office swiftly, not making eye contact with me again. I followed him and tapped his shoulder gingerly once we were away from the office. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Yes?"  
"Miss Hepburn doesn't need to see you. I needed to talk to you..." I said slowly as we made eye contact again.  
"What do you mean...? You're a social, I'm a social outcast. We're not supposed to even look at each other." He gave me a questioning look, "Not that I care what society thinks of me."  
"You do care, but that's not what I need to talk to you about. You and Gordie need to be friends again."  
Teddy gave a snort, "Ha! Good one!"  
"I'm serious."  
"Well that's really a shame."  
"It's affecting your friendships with Chris and Vern." I said.  
"I don't care. That bastard got what he deserved. Nobody calls my dad a looney."  
I sighed, "No wonder he did. You're an asshole."  
His eyes narrowed at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You know exactly what it means."  
"You stupid bitch..."  
I glared hard at him and spun on my heels. I headed for the exit and sat on the front steps of the school. The concrete was cold against my legs and through my flower printed skirt. I put my head into my hands and let out a long sigh. This was going to be a lot harder then I thought it would be.


End file.
